


Comfort Food

by Delfries



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Food, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfries/pseuds/Delfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If eating the food she hates the most is her ticket to see that beautiful smile in every spoonful of chocolate ice cream, she’ll gladly eat it every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FujinoLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/gifts).



> Thanks brah :)

She hates it. She hates that flavor in ice cream, chocolate. She’d rather choose strawberry ice cream than chocolate ice cream. But she loves that flavor, chocolate ice cream, much to her surprise.

  
She said it won’t make everything okay but it will make her feel better. It was her comfort food, it helps her to get through the bad days and when she’s stressed. She finds it cute – her, of all the people she knows, have that love for chocolate ice cream.

And even though she knew that she hates chocolate ice cream, she still makes her eat it with her. But she doesn’t mind. If eating the food she hates the most is her ticket to see that beautiful smile in every spoonful of chocolate ice cream, she’ll gladly eat it every day.

She told her it was what stops her from crying when she was a kid. From then on, she believed that chocolate ice cream can wipe her tears away. She didn’t believe her, of course. But she took a mental note of that, just in case.

 

Few days ago, Coulson sent them to a mission. They were both instructed to follow a woman named Olivia to find information from that woman. At the same time, she had decided that she will confess what she really feels for her after the mission is done.

It was just a simple mission. Follow the woman, find out where she and the other members of a secret organization hide and then go back to playground. Coulson specifically told them to be careful with Olivia, as the woman is dangerous than she appears to be. So they did, until she disappeared in an alley. They followed her there, and the next thing she knew there were gunshots and a bloody Jemma Simmons in her arms.

Jemma used her body to shield Skye from the bullets when Olivia suddenly appeared behind them and surprised them by firing at them directly.

 

_“No! Jemma please, no! Don’t go please. Please!” Tears are now falling from her eyes as she tries to stop the bleeding. Others are now on their way to get them, to get Jemma to the nearest hospital as soon as possible._

_Jemma smiled weakly as placed her hand on Skye’s which is on her left chest, trying her best to stop Jemma from bleeding too much. “…Skye…”_

_“Jemma hang on! May and the others are on their way! Just hang on a little more!” Skye had never felt so scared in her life before. She can’t let Jemma die. This isn’t supposed to happen. They should be going back in the playground safe and sound now. They should eating chocolate ice cream now. She should be telling her now that she’s in love with her._

_“..I-I’m glad you’re ok-kay Skye...” She coughed blood. Skye’s eyes widen in fear._

_“Jemma! Goddamit I haven’t told you yet how much I love you! That I’m in love with you! Please! Please.. Jemma..” Skye is now sobbing. She doesn’t know what to do. She feels so scared. She feels so scared to watch Jemma’s life slowly being taken from her._

_Jemma’s weak smile widen slightly, tears fell from her eyes as she tries to hold Skye’s left cheek with her bloodied hand. “I-I’m in love with you too Skye.. I.. I love y-you s-so much…”_

_“ I’m in love with you and I love you so much Jemma Simmons so please don’t leave me! Just hang on, they’re here!” She can finally hear Fitz frantic voice calling out for them._

_“S...Sorry S-skye… can’t… stay…”_

 

 

Now she’s sitting alone on the spot she and Jemma used to eat their frozen chocolate ice cream. She’s on her second tub of her ice cream, chocolate flavor, but it seems, she’s right. It’s not true.

 

Chocolate ice cream can never wipe her tears away.

 

Because chocolate ice cream can never bring back the person who made her fall in love by making her eat the food she hates the most with her.

 

Chocolate ice cream can never bring back Jemma Simmons.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. this is my very first skimmons fic and my first try of writing again. Thanks.


End file.
